Rain
by Taka-chan
Summary: Syaoran's left and it's raining outside... Sakura hasn't been the same.


~*Rain*~  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sat in her usual desk, her normal seat. Listening to   
her normal math lesson. She sighed as she looked behind her. Syaoran's  
seat. She had almost forgotten that he had already left. He was   
already in Hong Kong. He had left her behind.  
  
~Why am I here, when you're there  
So far away, it's not fair  
To be without you, like this~  
  
Sakura sighed sadly. It was her second week at school since he left.  
  
'He'll return. He promised me.' Sakura thought. Still a part of her  
doubted that he would keep his promise.  
  
Tomoyo sensed the worried look on her best friend's face. 'Li-kun has  
to return. Sakura's not herself without him.'   
  
Sakura grew impatient and began to tap her pencil. 'This day is going  
by so slowly without Syaoran.'   
  
~I miss you more than you know  
The nights are long, the days slow  
Without the warmth of your kiss~  
  
School would be over in a matter of minutes. She would be away from  
Syaoran's desk and possibly forget about her worries. She then   
remembered the bear on top of her dresser at home... The bear that   
sealed the promise.. The promise that he would return...  
  
~Wish you were back here with me  
'Cause out my window  
All I see is~  
  
Sakura yawned and glanced out the window. I was raining. The bell rang  
and Sakura got up.  
  
"Look Tomoyo-chan, it's raining... again." Sakura frowned as she left  
her seat.  
  
~Rain, rain in the sky,  
Everywhere I look my eyes see,  
Rain, rain, fallin' down,  
Cryin' as it hits the ground~  
~~~~~  
"I'm home!" Sakura announced as she entered her home. She sighed a   
breath of relief. No one was home. The last thing she needed right  
now was Touya's teasing.   
  
Sakura ran up the steps and into her room. Kero-chan was asleep...  
If she learned one thing during her days as Cardcaptor, it was to  
never wake Kero while he was napping.   
  
She sat on her bed and just stared at the bear. Syaoran made it for   
her. He didn't buy it at a store, he used his own hands to make it.  
He made it with her in mind.   
  
Sakura stared out of her window at the pouring rain. "Syaoran-kun,  
come back soon."  
  
~Rain, rain in my heart,  
Everyday that we're apart,  
Rain, rain, falling, rain, rain  
Rain, rain, only, rain rain~  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it. She was too late telling in him her   
feelings. The moment she told him, he was already boarding that   
plane. He was leaving her...  
  
~The sun is strong when you're near  
But when you're gone it dissapears  
Behind an ocean of blue~  
  
She had finally noticed that it was him who made her day  
bright, happy, and exciting. Without him... Days were dull. Even with   
Tomoyo and her efforts to raise Sakura's spirits, Sakura knew a part  
of her was missing.  
  
~The telephone's not good enough  
It can't reach out  
It can't touch me like the way you do~  
  
Sakura glanced at Kero-chan, still napping. It was nice to sleep.   
Everytime Sakura fell asleep, Syaoran would be there to greet her in  
her dreams... Sakura was happiest in her dreams. Her dreams,   
was a place she would be sure to see Syaoran. He wouldn't leave her  
while she was dreaming.  
  
~Wish you would knock at my door  
'Cause only you can stop this pouring~  
  
Sakura heard a knock at the door. She ran down the stairs. 'Is it   
possible?' She asked herself. 'Has Syaoran-kun returned?'  
  
She looked though the window... 'It's only Tomoyo, I knew it was too   
good to be true.' Normally Sakura would be excited to see her best   
friend... But today she needed to see someone else... Sakura knew that   
Tomoyo was here to cheer her up...  
  
~Rain, rain in the sky,  
Everywhere I look my eyes see,  
Rain, rain, fallin' down,  
Cryin' as it hits the ground~  
  
"It's really raining outside, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled as she walked  
in. Tomoyo walked in holding a bag.  
  
"What is the bag for?"   
  
"Oh this?"   
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"It's an outfit I made for you."  
  
Sakura's face was full of confusion. "But... Tomoyo-chan. I'm not  
capturing cards anymore, or anything of that sort for that matter."  
  
~Rain, rain in my heart,  
Everyday that we're apart~  
  
"I know that." Tomoyo paused. "It's a rain coat. It's supposed to  
be raining all week."  
  
Sakura frowned. "The last thing I need this week is more rain."  
  
~Rain, rain, falling, rain, rain  
Rain, rain, only, rain rain~  
  
"Sakura-chan, let's go outside... You need some fresh air, besides  
I'm sure that rain coat will look so cute on you!"  
  
Sakura smiled, "Clow cards or not, you'll never change, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
~Maybe I'll go outside and  
Walk beneath the clouds  
Pretend it's you that's watching over me~  
  
"It's cloudy out." Sakura frowned. Both girls carried umbrellas  
and wearing raincoats. "You did a really good job on these coats."  
  
"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura still didn't know  
what was hidden in those pockets.   
  
Sakura's raincoat consisted of pink, Sakura's favorite color. On some   
parts, however, were small shades of green. 'Green,' Sakura thought   
staring at her coat. 'Syaoran's color.'  
  
~Distance is the only thing that comes between us now  
Baby soon we'll be together~  
  
The rain began to pour harder. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura screamed as her  
umbrella was blown away. They had only walked about four feet from  
Sakura's house... Not much. "I think we should find shelter at my  
house!"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. 'Maybe fresh air won't help her either... She needs   
Li-kun..." Tomoyo sighed. Once again her efforts were worthless. For   
the first time in her life, she had seen Sakura unhappy. Truly unhappy.  
  
~Rain fallin' from the sky  
All I do is cry and think of you  
Can't dry my eyes,  
Rise above the clouds  
All my love is not allowed~  
  
"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo asked as she stepped inside her friends home.   
"You might want to dry your raincoat."  
  
Sakura nodded. She began to take off her raincoat and ran into the   
bathroom to dry it off.  
  
Tomoyo called after her friend... "Sakura-chan. Becareful when you dry  
the pockets.  
  
Sakura looked confused. "Whatever you say, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
~You're not here to share the showers  
All my powers taken over  
Can't find no cover~  
  
Sakura sighed. She could hear Kero-chan flying down the stairs.   
"Sakura, I'm hungry."  
  
'I'm glad big brother isn't home.' Sakura smiled. She laughed as she   
thought of how Touya would react to a talking stuffed animal.  
  
~Taken over the rain-rain  
Comin' at me life a train-train  
Drivin' me insane-sane  
Wanna run to the sun~  
  
"I'm here, Kero-chan." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo, where is Sakura?"  
  
"In the bathroom, she is drying her raincoat."   
  
"Food! I need food!" Kero yelled. "It's really pouring outside... It  
woke me up."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. Kero could sleep for hours.   
  
~Everywhere I look I see rain~  
  
'I don't see what is so special about these pockets...' Sakura   
wondered. The fabric looked... normal... It was a zipper pocket...  
One pocket was green, the one on the left. It had a S on it...  
The other side was pink, also with a S on it... Sakura wasn't quick  
enough to see how much thought Tomoyo put into it. Sakura glanced out   
the window... 'The rain won't stop...'  
  
~Rain, rain in the sky,  
Everywhere I look my eyes see,  
Rain, rain, fallin' down~  
Cryin' as it hits the ground~  
  
Sakura screamed as she opened her jacket pocket! It was a letter  
from Syaoran! This is what Tomoyo meant about the pockets!  
  
The envelope had Syaoran's new address in the return corner,   
and her name in the reciever spot... The odd thing was that it  
was sent to Tomoyo's address... Sakura laughed when she noticed this,   
'He's still afraid of big brother.'  
  
~Rain, rain in my heart,  
Everyday that we're apart,  
Rain, rain falling, rain, rain  
Rain, rain, only, rain rain~  
  
Sakura ran outside and towards Tomoyo and Kero-chan. Kero was naturally  
eating a plateful of leftover dumplings.  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Open it." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"What is it?" Kero asked, still eating.  
  
"It's a letter from Li-kun."  
  
"Oh, the kid..." Kero's voice seemed to drift off.  
  
~Rain, rain in the sky,  
Everywhere I look my eyes see,  
Rain, rain, fallin' down,  
Cryin' as it hits the ground~  
  
"Dear Sakura," Sakura started as she began to read his letter. "I  
have missed you terribly this past week. I cannot believe I am away  
from you... This is the last thing I have every wanted. I will continue  
to send you letters though Daidouji because, as much as I hate to admit  
it, I am still afraid of your brother...."  
  
~Rain, rain in my heart,  
Everyday that we're apart~  
  
"... I hope you know that everyday I am away from you, my heart is  
breaking... I will try to return to you soon. Until then I can only  
hope that you will write me back. My address is written on the   
envelope... I can only hope I can return soon, because I do not know   
how long I will have to stay in China. Until I return, please keep me   
in you heart and do not forget me..."  
  
~Rain, rain falling, rain, rain  
Rain, rain only, rain rain~  
  
"...Love, Syaoran." Sakura finshed.   
  
"How dramatic!" Tomoyo squealed. She took out her video camera, almost  
out of nowhere. "Read it again so I can catch it on tape!  
  
Sakura sweatdropped as she read it again.  
~~~~  
~Everywhere I look I see rain~  
  
That night Sakura sat down to write Syaoran back.   
  
'Dear Syaoran-kun,  
I am missing you too. It has been raining non-stop lately... Everyday,  
since you've left. I can only assume it will end soon and the sun  
will return. I know you are still afraid of my brother, some things  
will never change. So keep sending these letters to Tomoyo, she is  
one you can trust. I will wait for you Syaoran, no matter how long  
it takes... I promise you this...  
  
Love,  
Sakura'  
  
~It'll never be the same  
If you don't stop the rain~  
-------------------------------  
A/N: How was it?  
Tell me what you think!  
The song was 'Rain Rain' by Innosense...  
I don't own CCS OR the song! Just making that clear!  
The sequal to this story is called, "Every Minute, Every Hour."  
  
Remember to Review! 


End file.
